Seven Years
by alice writes stuff
Summary: Toris and Feliks are two fairly normal students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the course of seven years, they form a strong friendship- and possibly more. Seven one-shots, each set during a different year. Please read and review!


**A.N- This is a story I've been wanting to write for a while. It will consist of seven one-shots in chronological order. They are all in the same timeline, though the events of each are more or less separate. This fanfiction takes place after the books and movies, as you will see in this first story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or locations used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Feliks headed down the corridor of the train, checking each compartment as he passed. They were all full. He'd need to find one soon, before the train started moving. Eventually, he found one only containing two boys. One had long brown hair, the other short blonde hair and glasses. He knocked on the door, and slid it open a little.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I come in? Everywhere else is full."

The brown haired boy smiled and shifted along a little in his seat.

"Yes, you can come in. We don't mind, right, Eduard?" he glanced towards the blonde boy across from him. He'd been staring out the window, watching the station. Briefly he turned to look at Feliks.

"Yeah, sure," he turned back to the window. Sitting down next to the brown haired boy, he set the bag he'd been carrying at his feet.

"I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz, but you guys can just call me Feliks," he knew his last name was a mouthful, and could make things awkward if either of them recognised it. They didn't seem to, which was good. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Toris Laurinaitis," the brown haired boy introduced. He nodded to the other boy. "This is my cousin, Eduard Von Bock," Eduard glanced up again.

"Hello," he turned back to the window. With the introductions out the way, Feliks wasn't sure what to do now. If Toris hadn't taken the window seat, he could've spent the journey time staring out the window, ignoring the strangers. Well, trying to, anyway. Maybe he could still get it. The train hadn't started moving yet, though it probably wouldn't be long.

"Hey, Toris," he hoped he'd said it right. "Could we swap places, or would you rather have the window seat?" Toris smiled and stood up.

"You're welcome to it," they quickly swapped seats.

* * *

As the train made its way to Hogwarts, Feliks kept quiet. The things Toris and Eduard were talking about didn't seem like his business, so he didn't contribute to what they were saying. When the trolley came around, Feliks bought a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, thinking he'd be too nervous for anything else. Not to mention, it wouldn't really do to spend too much in front of Toris and Eduard. It might create a bad impression, and make them think he was just some rich pureblood show off. Well, granted, he could be all of those things, but that was beside the point. Taking a couple that seemed okay, he let the others try their luck too. He got sherbet lemon and soap. Judging by the looks on Toris and Eduard's faces, they hadn't done much better.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea," he sighed and put the box down.

After a while, the conversation turned to the Sorting Ceremony that would take place when they got there. None of them knew exactly what to expect, though Eduard had a theory.

"From what I've been able to gather, the houses are based on personality. Therefore the Sorting Ceremony will probably involve something or someone looking into our minds to see what kind of personality we have, whether we're brave, or smart, or kind or cunning."

Feliks, although he wasn't going to admit it, was really worried about the Sorting Ceremony. He was sure he'd end up in Slytherin. He wasn't really brave enough for Gryffindor, or clever enough for Ravenclaw, or nice enough for Hufflepuff. If his upbringing wasn't cause enough to land him a place at the Slytherin table, his ability to talk himself both in and out of trouble probably would be. All of that would be fine, if it weren't for the things people associated with Slytherins. Even with the Dark Lord Voldemort gone, the prejudices regarding his old house remained. Slytherins were still seen as bad kids, and Feliks was worried about being part of that. He wasn't going to let the others see that, though.

"So, where do you guys think you'll end up?" he asked, in an attempt to distract himself.

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor, but I'd be alright with Hufflepuff," Toris said, smiling. That did seem like a good idea, although he probably shouldn't comment on it, since they didn't know each other well yet.

"I'd be happy in Ravenclaw, if I'm honest," Eduard replied. That seemed like a good idea too. Hopefully they wouldn't ask where he felt he'd end up.

"What about you? Where do you think you'll go?" Toris asked, and for the first time since they'd met, Feliks didn't like him. He wasn't sure how to answer. After a few moments, he decided honesty would be best.

"I'm not sure. I think I may end up in Slytherin, but that worries me because I don't want people thinking I'm a bad guy," Toris frowned at that.

"I didn't think that was still a thing, that whole Slytherin equals evil idea. I thought that died when Voldemort did."

"I don't think it's that simple. Old habits die hard and old attitudes die even harder," Feliks didn't really want to keep talking about this, and judging by the view from the window, they wouldn't have much time to. The sky was getting darker, and the countryside they were driving through was getting more and more... wild. He wasn't sure how else to put it. Eduard seemed to have noticed too, because he started hunting around in his bag.

"We should probably get changed into our robes," he informed the other two. Feliks blinked, not sure what to do. He'd never liked changing in front of others at the best of times, and this definitely didn't feel like the best of times. He'd only known Toris and Eduard for a few hours, nowhere near long enough to really feel comfortable around them. Maybe there would be an alternative.

"Um, guys, do you know if there's, like, somewhere else I could get changed? It's nothing personal, I just don't feel comfortable doing it here."

"Yeah, I think there's a bathroom down the corridor," Toris replied opening the door slightly and pointing to the left, the opposite way Feliks had come when he first found this compartment.

* * *

By the time he came back, the others were changed. He'd decided that he wanted to be friends with them, even if the Sorting Ceremony separated them. Even if he was just friends with Toris, that would be fine. He sat back down, thinking he wouldn't talk much until they arrived. It wasn't long until the train reached the station. Eduard was the first to leave the compartment, and Toris and Feliks followed him. The three boys found the other first years standing in a big group at one end of the station. Shortly after they arrived, the group was led away from the station and down towards a lake. They could see the school from there, and to say it was breathtaking would be a severe understatement. There were several boats on the lake, and Toris and Feliks climbed into one. Toris turned to Eduard, but he was already climbing into another boat with the help of another blonde boy. Feliks was beginning to wonder how many blondes there were in his year when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Mind if we come in?" the voice belonged to a girl with long brown hair, accompanied by a boy with dark brown hair and glasses. Glancing quickly at Toris, who nodded in approval, he let them come on board. They introduced themselves, as did their new companions.

"I'm Elizaveta Hedervary, though most people just call me Lizzie. Well, except for Ruderich Snobbystein over here, who insists on calling me Eliza," the boy sighed.

"My name is Roderich Edelstein, not Ruderich Snobbystein. Is that really so difficult to remember?" the two of them continued to talk for most of the rest of the short journey, stopping only when they got off the boat. Feliks climbed out of the boat, and turned to help Lizzie out. However, before he could, she was already on the shore. So much for making a good impression, then. With a sigh, he turned and joined the crowd surrounding the big wooden doors of Hogwarts.

* * *

Later, they all stood in line waiting to be sorted. Feliks tried not to let his nerves show. It felt like all eyes were on him, even though that was impossible. The fact that they were to be sorted using a hat was a bit of a relief, although what it would actually do he didn't know. Eventually he heard the first name being called.

"Adnan, Sadik," a tall boy in a mask sat down on the stool. After a few moments the hat called out,

"Slytherin!"

It was the same for the others. Feliks was glad his surname started with an L, since it meant he wouldn't have to wait till the end. He didn't pay attention to most of the names, only noting that most of them were foreign. Beilschmidt, Karpusi, Bonnefoy, Carriedo. How many kids in their class could really claim to be from this country? He saw Lizzie getting sorted into Gryffindor, and hoped this wouldn't mess up the chances of them being friends if he was put in Slytherin. After a few more minutes he heard Toris's name being called. The Sorting Hat had barely been on his head for half a minute before it pronounced him a Hufflepuff. He went to sit down, and then it was the moment of truth.

"Łukasiewicz, Feliks," he had to admit, he was impressed that the teacher got his name right. Few people did, especially in this country. He went to sit on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ah, another simple one. That's fortunate," a small voice whispered in his ear. It seemed to come from the hat itself, which was weird. "You have the makings of an excellent Slytherin... however, I can sense you have reservations about it. Rest assured, though, for it is in Slytherin that you will achieve your full potential."

"Alright. I can deal with that," Feliks thought. The hat seemed to hear him, because it replied.

"Very well then," the hat paused before announcing that Feliks was now a Slytherin. He went to sit down, and was pleased to see that he could see Toris from here. The Slytherin table was next to the Hufflepuff table, which was nice. He caught Toris's eye and smiled at him. Their friendship wasn't over yet.


End file.
